The Land Before Time All Grown Up XI: Mystery of the Monsterousaurus
A herd of dinosaurs were eating green food and drinking water when a ferocious rogue longneck named Red Foot attacks and in the bushes green eyes of a howling dinosaur appears. In the Great Valley, Littlefoot (Eljiah Wood) and his friends Ducky (Tara Strong), Petrie (Tom Kenny), Spike (Mitchell Whitefield), Tippy (Rickey D'Shon Collins), Chomper (James Arnold Taylor) and Ruby (Grey Delisle) at the new treesweet tree where they get ready to have some treesweets for the Fall Celebration and they know Cera (Hayden Panettiere) is gonna be the first one to get one and she teases Littlefoot for being so little the last time and Littlefoot gets upset and leaves. Meanwhile Mr. Thicknose gets a visit from his old friend Terra (Queen Latifah) while gray two-horn (Nasutoceratops) named Nasut(Kevin Michael Richardson) and his boys have the tree run out of treesweets cause a monsterous longneck who attacked many dinosaurs in every valley and heads off to the Forest Valley where some young horned dinosaurs are and Cera takes the others to go there and they want Littlefoot to come with them. Later, Littlefoot and his friends head off the Forest Valley and Mr. Thicknose tries to cheer up Littlefoot for saying something about something that makes him upset for being so little. As they head for the valley Littlefoot tries to make paths but somethings are too big for him so Cera can do her own things. Quotes Littlefoot change his name to Tall Tail (Littlefoot walking outside feeling upset) Littlefoot: I do not like being little! (Sigh) It's not fair. I don't like when someone who makes fun of me. I can't take it anymore. I don't like my name anymore. So I'm gonna change it forever. No more Littlefoot. For now on, my new name will be Tall Tail, and that's it. Littlefoot Doesn't like Threehorns Anymore (Littlefoot (Tall Tail) trying to reach to treestars but couldn't get one, and Cera found him and talk to him.) Cera: There you are I've been looking for you. Littlefoot: what do you want? Cera; What do I want? You know how long I was looking for you. Littlefoot: Why were you looking for me? should be off tracking that rouge longneck, Red Foot? Cera: No, cause I can't do this by myself cause it's your fault Chomper, Ruby and the others have quit and left the Forest Valley cause they think my brother, Horin and my siblings and their friends have been using them. Littlefoot: Why was that brother of yours using my herd for? Cera: Look, never mind that. You're coming back to help me track down Red Foot. Littlefoot: No. I'm done. I'm not helping anymore, cause everyone will ignore me like they ignore Chomper and the others. Cera: You don't even have a choice! You're gonna help me get rid of the rogue, and that's that! (Littlefoot turned around and Yelled.) Littlefoot: No! No, no, no, no, no, no, no! I'm not helping you anymore, understand?! It's always been about you! Everyone knows who you are, who you're related to, and I don't like it! Cera: Don't you dare talk to me that way! Littlefoot: I don't care! And I don't like you anymore! The reasons I don't like you cause you're a lousy, grumpy, cranky, grouchy and a tempered Threehorn like you father who's not here anymore cause he's dead! And you always care for no one, but yourself! And what you did is get the first tree sweet off the tree I found and teased me like you did last time when we were little before I met the tiny longneck, and It was you're fault I had them take the blame and it was you're fault that Ducky, Petrie and Spike were mad at me! Cera: Littlefoot, how dare you--- Littlefoot: And don't call me Littlefoot anymore! I'm done with that name! I never wanna use it anymore! This has gone to far! I don't like threehorns anymore! I don't like your father, your brother and you other siblings, and most of all I don't you anymore! So go away and get lost you fat headed horn face! (Cera was shocked and Littlefoot turn around away from her and Cera sniff and the her tears come out.) Cera: How could you say that to me? (SNIFF SNIFF) You're not the same Littlefoot I know anymore....(SNIFF AND CRYING) (Cera runs away crying while Littlefoot stays angry.) (Cera is still running and then stop while crying.) Cera: (SNIFF) The Littlefoot I know is gone and it's all my fault. (SNIFFING AND CRYING) (And then she walk away while crying.) Littlefoot is Littlefoot again Mr. Kosmos: What in Saurus Rock happen to Red Foot? Proto: Littlefoot has beaten him. He knows how to beat Red Foot. He pretend he was dead and waited long enoughto aimi for his foot, cause he knew his foot would be a distraction when one of gets scratch. You did it. You beaten that rouge. Littlefoot: Funny, I feel more I left my herd to get hurt. Proto: Thanks to your herd, and especially your Sharptooth friend, Chomper, who stood up to that rouge, you're a hero. (Littlefoot was happy to smile again) Tad: No! No, no, no! Hold it! Cera's the one who suppose to be the hero, not him, cause he got in her way, and he hurt her feelings! He's a threehorn hater! Littlefoot: Hey, whoa, whoa, Tad! I've may have gotten mad at Cera for all of this mess she got me into, but I'm not a Threehorn hater anymore cause everyone is thanking me and my herd for what we did for them. (Tad nodding his head) Uh, he's right, Tad. You must have made Cera's friends jealous to much. And you're the one who tear the herd apart, not Hornrin. And Horin was right. You did put everyone in danger. (Tad angryly turned his head to) Horin:And then when me and the others came to help Cera's friends, you've knock Togo off the cliff while he was trying to save the elderly dinosaurs that trapped in the cave in your crater! Littlefoot: And then before I ran away and got mad at Cera, you've made fun of me cause of my name and my size and laugh at me, cause you're reason why I don't like my name anymore, cause you think it's funny! Tad: What..wha....what are you talking about? Mr. Kosmos: Making friends jealous of Cera? Breaking their friendship apart? Making fun of Littlefoot? Having him change his name to Tall Tail? Having him run away from our valley and leaving his own herd behind? And even having him hate Cera and all of us with horns?! And whose, putting everyone in danger and knocking my best Threehorn friend, Togo off the cliff who tried to save thover elderly Two horns that were trapped?! I'miss so asame of you, Tad! Tad: But, but, but, but, Mr. Kosmos, sir, Littlefoot's name is to funny. Mr. Kosmos: No it's not, it's mean! We like Littlefoot's name just the way it is and don't like when someone like you makes fun of him! I'll deal with you later, Tad! (Mr.Kosmos walking to Horin and apologize) Music Dinosaur Like Me by Phil Collins (Music of Littlefoot and his friends heading for the Forest Valley). It's a Valley Out There by Philip Lawrence (Music when Cera and the others did all their training expect Littlefoot who didn't do well) There's No Way Back by Phil Collins (Music of Littlefoot quitting and giving up and running away when he didn't keep up with the others after a fight with Red Foot) Friends No More by Trisha Yearwood(Music of Cera being sad after being yelled by Littlefoot who doesn't like threehorns anymore). I Will Always Be Brave (Music of Littlefoot and his friends leaving the Forest Valley and heading home to the Great Valley) Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Category:The Land Before Time All Grown Up Movies